La Pesadilla Se Volvio Sueño
by ElChocolateCobraVida
Summary: Compitiendo en un reto me toco hacer una historia de LeShawna X Cody. Summary: Cody sufre bastante y su madre lo ha notado, así que ha decidido que el tenia que hacer un viaje a un lugar... Lejos de la clase social alta. Completa


Disclaimer: No me pertenece ningún personaje de Isla del drama

Nota extra: es Fanfic ha sido escrito para un desafío. Elegí modalidad parejas y saque al azar una chica y un chico, cuando vi que me toco Cody dije "wow" cuando vi a LeShawna dije… "Oh….Cielos….¿Cody y LeShawna?", el asunto es que el que más tardaba en entregar, perdía. Así que perdón si al final se nota mucho el apuro.

Cody siempre ha sido el chico mimado por sus padres, todo lo que quería se lo era dado; pero lo que más quería no lo podía obtener, quería ser aceptado por los demás, ser popular y querido. Para el era cuestión de segundos encariñarse con alguien pero una eternidad que fuera al revés. Aun así seguía persistiendo, positivo y alegre. Así era el, algo imposible es solo algo que tardaba un poco más de tiempo según Cody.

Cada día que podía pasaba por el centro comercial a ver a los demás adolescentes, para aprender a imitarlos o tratar de hablarles. Ambas cosas fallaban y si bien en su casa o cuando estaba solo, seguía con su positiva actitud; cada noche a la hora de dormir, tenia pesadillas de las que despertaba muchas veces gritando o con las sabanas mojadas. Esas cosas realmente lo ponían mal pero lo disimulaba. Eran sus problemas, nadie tenia que perder tiempo preocupándose por el. Y en cada pesadilla se reflejaba todo ese dolor que se ocultaba hasta con él mismo.

Su padre solo se preocupaba por sus negocios pero su madre quería hacer algo para ayudarlo aunque Cody le dijera que no era necesario. Así que decidió que lo mandaría un par de semanas a una excursión. Lejos de la alta clase social que rodeaba a Cody, aunque… se fue al otro extremo.

…

Cuando Cody bajo del autobús y agarro su bolso se dirigió por la calle buscando lo que decía en el papel de su mano "Hotel Intered Avenida Avestruz al 369", iba a caminar un rato con su gran bolso, si bien estaba en esa avenida, se encontraba al 70 recién.

Mientras caminaba comenzó a asustarse, la calle estaba muy silenciosa y eso que era una Avenida, las pocas personas que se encontraba estaban con ropas rasgadas y sucias mirándolo como una posible presa.

_Es solo mi imaginación –_ se decía a si mismo Cody

Ya podía ver las luces del hotel a una cuadra, se alegró pero esa alegría desapareció al instante cuando su bolso fue arrebatado por una persona que se iba corriendo.

-¡Oye! ¡Espera!- decía Cody que había decidido ir tras él corriendo.

La persona iba zigzagueando pero Cody no lo perdía de vista, el tiempo trascurría en la persecución, llevando a nuestro protagonista muy lejos de su hotel, finalmente el misterioso sujeto doblo en un pasaje oscuro. Cody se detuve en la entrada del mismo, no podía ver la silueta del sujeto y había caído en la cuenta de que estaba perdido _y en peligro._

-Carne fresca- dijo un susurro cercano

Cody debería correr de regreso ¿verdad?, pero estaba paralizado sin saber que hacer; hasta que recordó un videojuego parecido y comenzó a correr por donde vino.

-¡Atrápenlo!- se escuchó del fondo del callejón –¡Hay que quitarle todo!-

Cody seguía corriendo, sin saber a donde, solo sabia que tenia que correr sin mirar atrás. Pero al escuchar pasos volteo para mirar y vio varias figuras tras el. En un acto de obtener más tiempo agarro una pelota desinflada que vio en un basurero y usando la misma técnica de electrizarla como en el partido de Esquiva Pelotas se las tiró. Eso hizo detener a varios, excepto un par que no se sorprendieron.

Ya estaban muy cerca y era imposible escapar por más que corriese, llegó lo temido. Un sujeto lo agarro del cuello y el otro lo agarro por atrás tirandolo ambos al suelo. Agarraron sus muñecas y lo inmovilizaron.

-¡Déjenme!- suplicaba Cody a punto de llorar. Sintió como se quedaba sin sus zapatillas, luego de eso trataron de quitarle el buzo. Todo sucedía muy rápido, su reloj, su celular, el colgante que le había dado su madre para la buena suerte, mientras, le pegaban cada vez que hablaba, una patada en la espalda, un puñetazo en el estomago y cuando iban a sacarle el pantalón una voz los detuvo.

-¿¡Que le hacen?!- era una voz femenina. Cody veía todo borroso pero pudo distinguir a las dos personas pararse con vergüenza ante esa "salvadora", aunque quien sabe…quizás ella les decía que lo matasen…

¿Por qué terminar así? ¿Qué hizo el? No ha matado y no ha lastimado apropósito a nadie. ¿Tener padres que sudaran para conseguir dinero y así mimar a su hijo? No solo eso, ese dinero también lo usaban para donar, apadrinar escuelas, constantemente Cody donaba cosas cuando se aburría de ellas o recién compradas. La razón por que la madre lo mando ahí es que por allí se encontraba la escuela que apadrinaban. Pero ahora Cody estaba herido, quien sabe, a punto de morir. ¿Su vida valía esos objetos que traía? Ya no podía entender nada… tampoco estaba para reflexionar de un tema tan delicado, el no estaba del otro lado, quizás esta bien que el muera… capaz… se lo merecía, posiblemente no dio lo suficiente por los demás.

Las dos siluetas que lo maltrataron lo pusieron de pie y se lo quedaron sujetando cada uno de un brazo, delante de él había un hombre ¿y la chica de antes? El estaba seguro que había una mujer y no un hombre… oh… ¿para que pensar en eso? Si el hombre tenia un arma y apuntaba hacia el. La persona no la podía ver, Cody seguía viendo borroso pero distinguió una dentadura blanca que demostraba que sea quien sea estaba sonriendo.

-El juego terminó- fue lo que se escucho antes del disparo… El cuerpo de Cody se desprendió del de los muchachos, siendo tirado hacia atrás por el impulso de la bala. La consciencia de Cody de a poco se volvía más confusa y se iba perdiendo. El sintió su cuerpo golpear el suelo que ya parecía un colchón, vio su visión borrosa volverse negro, escuchó sus latidos de su corazón alentarse hasta desaparecer.

_El juego terminó_

Pegó un grito y abrió los ojos, si, así fue como salió de su pesadilla. Se incorporó agitado, estaba temblando y podía sentir el dolor de los golpes, no fue un sueño, fue real pero… el balazo no estaba.

-Al fin despiertas niño blanco- dijo una voz

Un momento esa voz la conozco, pensó Cody, era la voz femenina del "sueño"

-¿Qué haces por aquí Cody? Tú no eres un chico para esta zona-

-¡¿LeShawna?!-

-Sí, soy yo. Mac y Juan pagaran muy caro lo que te hicieron, nadie se mete con los amigos de LeShawna. Ya les he dicho varias veces que lo que hacen esta mal, pero no entienden y no entenderán si el estúpido del sujeto ese les sigue pagando bastante bien por las cosas que no son de ellos-

-Entonces no fue un sueño pero ¿y el balazo?-

-¿De que hablas Cody? Ellos no llevaban arma-

-Es que apareciste y luego me agarraron y, vino el otro sujeto con el arma y y…. me disparo, yo lo sentí, sentí el balazo atravesarme-

-Muchas "y" blanquito pero ya entiendo a que te refieres. La realidad se volvió un sueño-

-¿Ehm?-

-Cuando yo aparecí al rato te quedaste inconsciente, supongo que a partir de ahí comenzaste a "soñar" ¿Comprendes ahora?-

-Tiene sentido… y emm… um… ¿acá vives LeShawna?-

-Algo así, vivo más en el centro, estos son los "bordes", bastante peligrosos para el que no conoce, aun así, me levanto y vengo aquí, en este lugar tengo a todos mis amigos y "hermanitos". Debo darles aliento para que estudien y logren grandes cosas. Ellos tienen más potencial que muchos blancos con dinero. Yo nací aquí y si no fuera porque mis padres creían en mí no hubiera llegado tan lejos. Ahora soy una celebridad, pero eso me vale un comino, lo importante es que con serlo hace que inspire a varios de mis hermanitos a no rendirse jamás, ellos no tienen buenos padres o directamente no los tienen. Por eso la hermana mayor LeShawna se encargara de acompañarlos hasta el último momento-

-Vaya LeShawna eres una persona admirable-

-Ya lo sabia ¿Y como te sientes Cody?-

-Aun duelen los golpes y… - Cody se dio cuenta que se estaba quejando – y… no es nada, yo lo se, en un rato se me pasaran. Volveré a ser el genial Codester-

LeShawna se rió y Cody frunció el ceño -¿Qué?-

-Aun sigues con esos apodos, me recuerdas a Izzy-

-¿Qué tienen de malo? Me hacen bien tenerlos, como a ti te debe hacer bien que te digan "hermana mayor", te da un no se que… pero te da algo y es bueno-

-El blanquito tiene razón – le sonrió LeShawna –Oye ¿Qué hacías en este lugar? No te imaginas, creo que hace rato no me llevaba una sorpresa tan grande como encontrarte aquí-

-Mi madre me envió, ella pensó que necesitaba un cambio de aire-

-Tu madre es una loca, esta bien que quiera un cambio de aire pero aquí no es bueno que lo vengas a dar ¿En que demonios estaba pensando?-

-Ella… solo pensaba en mí- una tonada de tristeza se escabulló en la voz de Cody, si bien era apenas, LeShawna y su instinto protector lo notaron. Cody se percató de que no estaba sonriendo y volvió a sonreír (Y a cambiar de tema) – LeShawna, ¿Por qué vives en el centro? Es que… me entro curiosidad je…-

-Veras Cody, si seguía viviendo aquí se me iba a complicar el estudio y el trabajo, este lugar solo trae desventajas, así que hace dos años me mude al centro, ya que tenia la posibilidad y nadie de aquí la tiene. Todos mis hermanitos querían que lo hiciera, y además es lo que había estado soñando desde pequeña, progresar e inspirar. –

-¿Puedo ayudar?-

-¿De que hablas chico blanco?-

-Quiero ayudar en lo que tú haces. Es mucho trabajo para ti, es decir, eres capaz pero lo que quiero decir es… ¿Puedo colaborar en algo? Aunque sea pequeño, quiero ayudar-

-El Codester tiene un gran corazón. Enorgulleces a Shawnie-

-¿Shawnie?- comenzó a reírse Cody -¿Ese es tu apodo?-

-No te metas con esta chica, Codester…-

-Es que… jaja, ¿Quién es Izzy ahora?-

Y a la risa de Cody se le unió la de LeShawna, Cody tenía razón, la verdad es que lo estaba subestimando, siempre lo vio como un niño pequeño e inmaduro, un hermanito, alguien que necesita que lo guiasen pero era mas maduro de lo que aparentaba. Actuar como un niño pequeño no significa inmadurez… esa era una lección que Cody inconcientemente le acababa de enseñar a LeShawna.

-Entonces ¿Cómo puedo ayudar?- fue lo que dijo Cody después de las risas

-Cuando estés mejor iremos a colaborar en el comedor comunitario ¿te parece?-

-¿¡Que hora es?!-

LeShawna se impactó por el sobresalto de Cody

-Son las 12 del mediodía-

-Vamos yendo entonces, si ya comieron necesitaran limpiar y si aun no lo hicieron es hora de cocinar y servir.- y de un salto Cody se puso de pie

-Aun no estas recuperado y no dejare que te vuelvas a salir de la cama ¡entra en ella ahora mismo Cody!-

-Me agrada que no me digas "chico blanco", a veces lo siento despectivo, pero veo que ya tomamos más confianza. ¿Podrías salirte? Necesito cambiarme, no iré en pijama al comedor-

-¡¿Has escuchado al menos algo de lo que dije?!-

-Si, oí el "Cody" – y empujándola con esfuerzo la hizo salir del cuarto, no le dio oportunidad de volver entrar, cerro de un portazo la puerta y con llave.

-¡CHICO BLANCO! Ya veras cuando salgas de ese cuarto…- gritaba LeShawna del lado de afuera pero se tuvo que callar cuando Cody le respondió -¿"Cuándo salgas de ese cuarto"? ¡Wuju! ¡Gracias por el permiso Shawnie!- y salio corriendo vestido como acto seguido -¿Vamos?-

-Más vale que no te desmayes en el camino Cody, no puedo estar protegiéndote por siempre.- gruño LeShawna y ambos fueron caminando hacia el comedor.

Para sorpresa de Cody, en la calle todas esas personas que al principio le asustaban veían a LeShawna y la saludaban. Era asombroso, LeShawna tenía lo que Cody había codiciado tanto, "ser querido", pero sabia que "Shawnie" se lo merecía y con esfuerzo había obtenido eso sin buscarlo. No era esa mujer gruñona que se sentía superior a los demás que el pensaba que era, ella solo tenia "confianza" en si misma y quería trasmitirlo a los demás para que también confiaran en ellos. Temperamento, si eso si lo tenia, pero tenia buen corazón y eso…. Eso era lo importante.

Cody sonrojó

¿Por qué? No lo entendía, posiblemente fue el calor.

Y si era el calor, _el calor del corazón_

…

A la noche luego de pegarse una ducha, Cody se preparo para salir, LeShawna lo invitó de recompensa al centro a comer, Cody aceptó con una condición, que él le pagara a los del comedor. Llevaría solo a 10 por el momento y al día siguiente llevaría a otros diez. Un tenedor libre… Entraría en quiebra gracias a Cody.

LeShawna lo esperaba en la puerta del hotel, de ahí irían a buscar a los chicos, mientras lo esperaba estaba pensativa. Estaba impactada por Cody, haberlo invitado a comer es algo raro en ella, pero que el allá salido con lo de llevar a diez chicos del comedor, eso no se lo esperaba ¿y los cuentos que les contó a los del huerfanato luego del salir del comedor? También dijo que trataría de llevarlos a comer. Ese chico blanco estaba loco y ella por el….

Oh rayos, jamás imaginaria eso... ¿Seria de nuevo por la emoción del momento como con Harold? No… eso era algo distinto, una sensación distinta, algo más tibio

-¿Estas lista?- dijo Cody cuando vio a LeShawna y ella aun perdida en sus pensamientos sin darse cuenta contesto –No-

-¿No? ¿Pasa algo malo LeShawna?-

Y fue ahí que reaccionó, lo miro, ambos cruzaron sus miradas y luego las desviaron sonrojados.

-¿Vamos?-

-¿Al comedor? – preguntó LeShawna, DUH! ¿Qué le pasaba? Claro que al comedor…

-Si… ¿Por qué? ¿Quieres ir a otro lado?- levanto la ceja confundido Cody

-Vamos al comedor chico blanco- dijo LeShawna adelantándose

-Shawnie…-

-De acuerdo… Vamos al comedor Codester- y girándose para mirarlo desafiante, se encontró con sus labios pegados a los de ella. Cody se alejó rápidamente todo rojo

-Lo siento yo…-

-Yo también lo siento- dijo LeShawna en tono de enojo

-Estuvo mal lo sé- continuaba apenado Cody –pero es… no lo se, no se que me pasa. Pero no lo repetiré, no quiero ser Harold, solo quiero ser un amigo tuyo-

-Es una lastima, porque a lo que me refería de que lo siento es que yo también siento algo por ti Code mister-

-Wow, esa chica Shawnie si que no sabe elegir a sus chicos-

-Te equivocas, ya aprendió a elegirlos. Pero su chico, debe a aprender a que es su chico y de nadie mas ¿Entendido Chico de Shawnie alias codester?-

-Claro Shawnie- y rodeándola de la cintura (o intentándolo) la volvió a besar.

Cualquiera pensaría que ellos no harían pareja, pero Cualquiera no entiende al amor…

-----------------

**Nota final:** la frase "Algo imposible es solo algo que tardaba un poco más", la saque de un banco en la sala espera había un cartel que la decía


End file.
